Beauty's Beast(Dark Guild Opening) -SYOC-
by milkandcookiesprince
Summary: As the stories of our heroes have started, now we must embark on the tale of our villians... Jorogumo and Wisteria, two guilds of sin, each with their own twisted pasts. They've come together to destroy Beauty's Beast. But they need members to do so...will you join?
1. RE-OPENING CHAPTER(ocsheet on profile)

_Hello everyone. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! and if you don't Happy Holidays!. I posted the latest chapter of the story to this SYOC talking about how it was progressing so well and quickly that I would have to re-open the SYOC soon. Well, here it is! And if you're not following the current story, then welcome!_

 _I'm sure if you didn't bother to follow the summaries instructions, then you'd have seen earlier that this SYOC was once open for the main guild named Beauty's Beast. Despite this being open again, I have accepted all the OCs I want for Beauty's Beast. It's not supposed to be a big guild and may never reach large amounts of fame. Too many stories focus around suddenly overly popular guilds of OCs that appeared out of no where and suddenly rose to the top. In Fairy Tail, we read and see that it's actually pretty damn hard to become famous as a guild in a short amount of time unless you win the GMGs, are friends with a larger guild(and Legal Guilds aren't supposed to have alliances to fight against other Legals) or are a dark guild._

 _So, this SYOC will be for two entirely different groups. The names are rather dull and I will probably not be changing them due to the hassel and well, the names aren't as important as the people are. This SYOC will end up being longer as I will be pickier about WHO I am accepting due to the, seriousness?, of this version._

 _Whats going to happen is below I will list the two groups I am accepting OCs for, then the requirments for each group, and their own personal OC sheets. Please remember, IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW WHAT I SAY I WILL NOT EVEN CONSIDER YOUR OC. Since the story is progressing and I have to make sure I write the chapters before coonsidering these new characters, please do not feel upset that I will not be checking all of my PMs. People who sent OCs earlier and PM me will be answered before anyone who sends an OC, since they're in the story._

 _ **(Edit: These two guilds are part of a series of 7 guilds related to the Seven Deadly Sins. They're not in alliance but each have their own 'fault' due to the sin. Please remember this)**_

 **Jorogumo (Lust)**

guild type: Illegal(Dark)

guild information: Rather known for not being known. Individual members are known more than the guild is, and this guild is a Life-Time commitment. The members do not recieve a guild mark but instead have vial of poison injected into them by the Mistress and if they disobey her, a simple flick of the hand can cause the vial to break and death happens within minutes. This guild is known for having attractive members with either the power or natural ability to seduce others, regardless of gender or sexuality. A woman could make a gay man straight or a straight woman lesbian, as a saying. These members often have certain disregards towards having a real relationship. Despite being like this, somehow the guild members are very close to each other and are usually never alone.

Requirements:

Magic: This guild does not allow slayers of any kind. Most of their magics tend to revolve around the ability to seduce, change their appearence, or be other kinds of unusual magic. Slayers, -makers, and most other stereotypical magics seen are not in this guild, their powers tend to be the obscene ones. The ones that sound weak but in the long run could end up kicking almost anyone's ass.

Personality(more of a guideline than requirment): Any kind really, but the members are known to be in deep admiration and/or lust for each other. They fear yet are in a warped sense of love for the Guild Mistress.

Age: 18+

Other:

-Has killed and can kill

-Dominant

-side note: Pertaining to the magic area, I would prefer if you were to make up a unique magic. Instead of something simple like re-quip appearence, think of something very new. For example, Persuasion magic, where everyone who listens to them has a need to do what they want. This also opens the door to having multiple magical abilities, no?-

 **Wisteria (Envy)**

guild type: Nomadic Illegal(Dark)

guild information: Despite the name, Wisteria is a guild widely known for being a very cold-hearted guild. Much like Jorogumo, the members do not recieve guild marks. Instead, the Master takes in the members as children (from ages 6-14) and molds them into beautiful works of art, yet taking a part of their magic supply and soul as payment. It is a Life-Time commitmet and leaving the guild, well you'll lose half of yourself. The members are unhumanly beautiful and tend to have looks based off of flowers. Not looking exactly like one, but having obsessions with smells, appearences, even tastes of flowers. The members are basically family but also are very stuck-up and selfish.

Requirments

magic: None. I would prefer to not have slayers, but I might accept some.

personality: These members tend to be narcissistic, in a more annoying than evil way, and very selfish at times. They only care about themselves and the guild, in a watered down way. Their sin is ENVY, so base things around that. Unlike Lust, Envy is a bit more flexible.

age: Active members are 16+ while new members are ages 6-14.

Other:

-Obsession with any type of flower.

-Cannot have more than one type of magic(due to missing half of their supply of power)

-Submissive

 _Onto the OC sheets, label the PM title as such:_  
 **Character name/guild they're in/magic**

 _Any NOT using that format will be disregarded. Come on just, please use the format it's not that hard at all. It's even in bold._

OC Sheet for **Jorogumo**

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday: (Month, Day, Zodiac.)

Appearence:

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

Beach/pool wear:

Personality:

Magical Abilities: (Can have one subtle, one attacking, and an extra subtle if you want)

Magical Spells: (Subtle magic* doesn't require spells but attacking does)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Romantic Interest: (main sexuality. remember, these members tend to be able to flirt with any gender, so keep an open mind)

Type of Interest: (If looking for someone, what type?)

Relationship Status: (single, married, widowed, etc.)

*= Subtle Magic is magic like 'Persuasion', 'Sleep Inducing', things that seem like very improved social skills.

OC Sheet for **Wisteria**

Birth name:

Name given by Master: (No last name)

Alias: (Name to give to public)

Age:

Age Taken By Master:

Gender:

Birthday: (Month, Day, Zodiac.)

Appearence Natural: (What they looked like before taken in and given tests to look like an immortal)

Appearence Unnatural: (Their current appearence. Since experimented on, all kinds of body shapes the real body wouldn't allow are allowed.)

Appearence Beauty: (What they look like with make-up, yes even males can have this filled out)

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

Beach/pool wear:

Personality:

Magical Ability:

Magical Spells:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Romantic Interest: (main sexuality. remember, these members tend to be able to flirt with any gender, so keep an open mind)

Type of Interest: (If looking for someone, what type?)

Relationship Status: (single, married, widowed, etc.)

 _Remember, the more powerful a magic is, the more penalties it should have. Someone who can slay the heavens should probably be tired after like 3 spells. Someone who can summon Satan should probably end up insane, you see what I mean. Yes, the Wisteria sheet is longer but I still hope people will send in characters for both._

 _Thank you for reading and please remember to follow the formats and OC sheets given. Thank you._

 _~Milkandcookiesprince_


	2. Chapter 5

_Hello and thank you to everyone who has sent in characters so far! This is just a small reminder about how this SYOC is still open, as I would like some more characters~. Please read the rules and requirements below, thank you !_

[this will be going off of assuming you read chapter four]

 **(These two guilds are part of a series of 7 guilds related to the Seven Deadly Sins. They're not in alliance but each have their own 'fault' due to the sin. Please remember this)**

 **Jorogumo (Lust)**

 _guild type:_ Illegal(Dark)

 _guild information:_ Rather known for not being known. Individual members are known more than the guild is, and this guild is a Life-Time commitment. The members do not recieve a guild mark but instead have vial of poison injected into them by the Mistress and if they disobey her, a simple flick of the hand can cause the vial to break and death happens within minutes. This guild is known for having attractive members with either the power or natural ability to seduce others, regardless of gender or sexuality. A woman could make a gay man straight or a straight woman lesbian, as a saying. These members often have certain disregards towards having a real relationship. Despite being like this, somehow the guild members are very close to each other and are usually never alone.

 _Requirements:_

Magic: This guild does not allow slayers of any kind. Most of their magics tend to revolve around the ability to seduce, change their appearence, or be other kinds of unusual magic. Slayers, -makers, and most other stereotypical magics seen are not in this guild, their powers tend to be the obscene ones. The ones that sound weak but in the long run could end up kicking almost anyone's ass.

Personality(more of a guideline than requirment): Any kind really, but the members are known to be in deep admiration and/or lust for each other. They fear yet are in a warped sense of love for the Guild Mistress.

Age: 18+

Other:

-Has killed and can kill

-Dominant

 _-side note: Pertaining to the magic area, I would prefer if you were to make up a unique magic. Instead of something simple like re-quip appearence, think of something very new. For example, Persuasion magic, where everyone who listens to them has a need to do what they want. This also opens the door to having multiple magical abilities, no?-_

 **Wisteria (Envy)**

 _guild type:_ Nomadic Illegal(Dark)

 _guild information:_ Despite the name, Wisteria is a guild widely known for being a very cold-hearted guild. Much like Jorogumo, the members do not recieve guild marks. Instead, the Master takes in the members as children (from ages 6-14) and molds them into beautiful works of art, yet taking a part of their magic supply and soul as payment. It is a Life-Time commitmet and leaving the guild, well you'll lose half of yourself. The members are unhumanly beautiful and tend to have looks based off of flowers. Not looking exactly like one, but having obsessions with smells, appearences, even tastes of flowers. The members are basically family but also are very stuck-up and selfish.

 _Requirements_

magic: None. I would prefer to not have slayers, but I might accept some.

personality: These members tend to be narcissistic, in a more annoying than evil way, and very selfish at times. They only care about themselves and the guild, in a watered down way. Their sin is ENVY, so base things around that. Unlike Lust, Envy is a bit more flexible.

age: Active members are 16+ while new members are ages 6-14.

Other:

-Obsession with any type of flower.

-Cannot have more than one type of magic(due to missing half of their supply of power)

-Submissive

 _Onto the OC sheets, label the PM title as such:_

 ** _Character name/guild they're in/magic_**

 _Any NOT using that format will be disregarded. Come on just, please use the format it's not that hard at all. It's even in bold._

 **OC Sheet for Jorogumo**

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday: (Month, Day, Zodiac.)

Appearence:

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

Beach/pool wear:

Personality:

Magical Abilities: (Can have one subtle, one attacking, and an extra subtle if you want)

Magical Spells: (Subtle magic* doesn't require spells but attacking does)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Romantic Interest: (main sexuality. remember, these members tend to be able to flirt with any gender, so keep an open mind)

Type of Interest: (If looking for someone, what type?)

Relationship Status: (single, married, widowed, etc.)

 _*= Subtle Magic is magic like 'Persuasion', 'Sleep Inducing', things that seem like very improved social skills._

 **OC Sheet for Wisteria**

Birth name:

Name given by Master: (No last name)

Alias: (Name to give to public)

Age:

Age Taken By Master:

Gender:

Birthday: (Month, Day, Zodiac.)

Appearence Natural: (What they looked like before taken in and given tests to look like an immortal)

Appearence Unnatural: (Their current appearence. Since experimented on, all kinds of body shapes the real body wouldn't allow are allowed.)

Appearence Beauty: (What they look like with make-up, yes even males can have this filled out)

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

Beach/pool wear:

Personality:

Magical Ability:

Magical Spells:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Romantic Interest: (main sexuality. remember, these members tend to be able to flirt with any gender, so keep an open mind)

Type of Interest: (If looking for someone, what type?)

Relationship Status: (single, married, widowed, etc.)

 _Please PM or review any questions you may have! Thank you for taking your time to read this and send an OC._

 _~Milkandcookiesprince_


End file.
